iComeback
by Marisa Iceberg
Summary: Sam Puckett is released from Prison on account of her old best friend Carly Shay, but when she returns home does she find something that's not so pleasant...
1. Chapter 1

*Sorry if it's not what you want, this is new to me xD. Please R&R. LotsOfLove, Marisa.*

Chapter 1 – Distance

Wind blew through Samantha Puckett's hair, an everlasting breeze that reminded her of something she once had but lost during her adventures as a young teenager. Currently she was waiting outside of the Washington State Prison for someone who had decided to bail her out. _Possibly some fan of mine when I was in ICarly._ Soon enough as she thought so, a black car with tinted windows pulled up and into the parking lot of the prison.

"Well Puffy, it was nice knowing you, but my ride's here," Sam waved goodbye to an old Jailbird she had become friends with overtime. Standing at the fence were some other male friends that she had made and they also waved goodbye.

"You are one lucky girl Sam Puckett," Robert Fuarez screamed from beyond a fence that separated the prisoners from the 'outsiders'.

Soon enough Carly Shay exited out of the dark vehicle and Sam gave her a wide and toothy grin. "It would be just like you to come bail me out, Shay."

"Well I guess so, Sam," Carly hugged her old best friend and they both laughed a bit. It truly had been so long since Sam had seen Carly, Spencer, and Gibby. Not to mention, Freddie, the love of her life before she was sent to prison.

"So, it's been like four years since I've last had a decent burger… let's go find one," the same old Sam Puckett was once again reunited with Carly, the last time they had seen each other, Sam had just turned nineteen the week before she was sent to this hell hole in the first place.

Nodding in agreement Carly and Sam left the prison and made their way to a burger joint where Sam greedily made her way through each and every dish that she could. On the way back home to the Shay apartment, Sam had happily taken into consideration that she would be seeing Spencer again, an old friend that somehow always helped her through times of hardship.

Once of course, they got up to the apartment Sam had completely forgotten about Freddie. Carly slowly turned the brass knob and when she opened the door, there was Spencer working on another sculpture, like he always would. On the couch though, sat a mysterious man, someone with matted down brown hair who looked admiringly handsome. He had caught Sam's eye, in a way where, she would want him for her own.

"Hey guys sorry that took me so long," Carly sat next to this mysterious man and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Soon enough, as Sam slammed the door the mysterious guy and Carly both jumped in surprise.  
>"Now did you have to do that so loudl-" this guy was about to lecture Sam on his many ear problems but when he turned to see who it was his mouth remained hanging open and he just stared in shock, "Sam…" whispering in shock surely Sam had changed over the years.<p>

"Sam you remember Freddie? I mean you have spent some distance apart," Carly continued to drone on but as Sam too stared in shock, something built up inside of her. Sadness drained through her body like a venomous liquid but then she just turned it around into an anger that hadn't been around for nearly years.

"I have to go."  
>"Sam, you just got back from prison," Carly tried to reason.<p>

"I said, I have to go. Spencer give me a ride."  
>"Sorry I'm kind of working on a sculpt-" Spencer also tried to reason but it was too late.<p>

"I SAID SPENCER, GIVE ME A RIDE HOME," Sam loudly stated until Spencer got the gist of what was going on. Before being able to say anything rather than sitting there in shock like he did, Freddie never got to say what was truly on his mind. That she was more beautiful than she used to be. Spencer had grabbed his keys and both him and Sam were sitting in the car as she started to break down into tears.

"I'm sorry Sam… I know, it's hard, but-"  
>"How long have they been together," she interrupted with her hands in her face. At times like this she wished that she never had to be so violent and show this person that wasn't completely her.<p>

"Well you should understand that-"

"How long?" Sam cut Spencer off again.

"For three years… they're… engaged." Sam should have known… when he stopped writing to her, that he had found someone else, someone better than her, her best friend. After all he was in love with Carly for years, why not? But, she was in love with him, for even more.

"Just take me home, it's not that far of a distance."


	2. Chapter 2

*thanks for reading and I promise I'll try to keep up with the Seddie fic, LotsOfLove*

Chapter 2 – I Still Love Her

Under no circumstances was Freddie supposed to show the hatred he currently felt towards Carly because of what she had decided to do. Sure, Carly loved Freddie and Freddie sort of loved Carly but when Sam Puckett walked into the room again, he immediately felt something that wasn't there previously.

"Freddie where are you going?" Carly asked as Freddie decided to get up and leave. It would be best if he had some time alone, to think to himself about the dilemma that is starting to grow right in front of his eyes. Looking down into Carly's eyes he found there to be nothing but empty self-centered circles. Surely he had grown since their web-show ICarly and now, something big was going to change all of their lives.

"I need to think Carly," he whispered, still looking into her eyes for a shred of some emotion.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Trying to get into his head Carly wanted to know what was the big deal. It wasn't like it was her idea to release Sam from prison.

Freddie's hands that had been on Carly's slender waist decided to drop to his sides and almost instantly, grab his car keys. "Don't worry about it Carlz," Freddie sighed, having to call her that stupid pet name she made for herself.

Leaving Carly in the house all alone Freddie drove off to Gibby's house and Carly sank into her sofa. So many memories had been wasted here and she planned so many more. Spencer no longer lived in the apartment but he still acted as if he owned it. Off in his own world of women and successful art, Spencer had finally gotten his big break and lived off somewhere else in Seattle.

Driving through the city he sat in traffic as the rain started to come down, quietly and then harder, as if the world was crying. Looking out into the sidewalks he watched as vendor's tried to sell their newspapers. One paper, _The Seattle Tribune_, featured photos of him and Carly. _Why do we have to please the public,_ Freddie thought to himself quietly. The heading read, _Reunited? The ICarly stories revealed. _Earlier he had read this article and it explained how the ICarly cast would be reunited by one producer, to star on a hit reality about their life stories. _Dull,_ Freddie always thought to himself.

After all, this 'new' thing was the reason why Freddie was marrying Carly, and not Sam. Finally traffic started to move and when he turned onto the street that would lead to Gibby's home, he could have sworn he saw Sam and him outside of Groovy Smoothie, a place where they would often hang out, and go on sweet dates.

Slamming the car door and climbing the stairs to Gibby's house, Freddie started to knock on the door. After a certain amount of knocks, Gibby's wife, Tasha opened the door. Giving Freddie an airy look Freddie started to explain he needed to talk to Gibby and Tasha called for him.

"Hey Freddie, what's going on?" Gibby asked as he worryingly looked into Freddie's face.

"Sam's back," he panted for some reason as if he was out of breath.

Shooing Tasha, Gibby put one arm around Freddie and sat with him on the porch to watch the rain. "Does she know about you and Carly?" Gibby couldn't have asked an even more obvious question. Freddie shook his head in response and Gibby made a tisking noise. "That's what I thought… She doesn't know does she?"

"Know what?"  
>"Why you stopped writing to her, I mean, after a whole year, you just stopped." Gibby murmured.<p>

"No…" Freddie's voice trailed off as he stared at the wooden porch ground. "She can't know Gibby, she just can't."

"Don't you think this hurts her Freddie? I mean it takes a lot to hurt Sam Puckett, what with being in jail and what not, but still, I mean it must hurt to know that you're not in love wi-"

Freddie immediately snapped at Gibby and interrupted him because of this notion, "I still love her Gibby. Carly and Rick Rollins, that producer, wants me to be in love with Carly because it would be good for our show. No one wants to face the fact I'm in love with an ex-con, can't you realize that?"

Soon enough Gibby did realize it, and he spent the whole time comforting Freddie as Freddie just sat there in silence, listening to the rain gently and swiftly fall onto the cold pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Can you tell me something you fanfic lovers of Seddie? Do I have to love Seddie to be able to be able to write this? Alright well anyway thank you so much for reading *heart* I know it's probably Ehhhh compared to WOWOWOOWOWWOW, butttttt I don't usually write things with other (Dan's) characters. X: All rights reserved to Mr. Shneider and yeah stay tuned my friends, companions, and romans*

Chapter 3 – Arctic Winter

Looking out into the empty apartment Carly rubbed her temples slightly. How did she know this was going to happen? Sam was nearly on a rampage, and Freddie was nowhere in her sights at the moment. Wanting to go back to the days where Sam needed her most, but no one would help, maybe one person, but not even Carly.

"_**Carly, I really need to borrow three grand from you. The state is after me because I can't pay my debts." Sam's hand jittered as she looked around, all paranoid. Sinking her teeth into something firm and meaty Carly watched Sam, and noticed that there was something all together different especially with the way she looked.**_

_**Sam's eyes had sunk into gray bags, those blue and lively crystals were so pale now, and lifeless. That beautiful blond, but messy hair Carly had been so envious of at times was now, actually messy. Sitting still on Sam's face without movement, without volume, not to mention it was being covered by a gray hooded sweater, everything about Sam had become, so gray. **_

"_**Sam you know I need this money for my music course, why not declare bankruptcy?"Carly, was young and flourishing as she always had. Her perfectly cut black hair fell to her chest like it always had, and her slender body told the tale of someone who was sincerely happy.**_

"_**I already did Carly, that doesn't help with tax evasion though. God really, can't you just give me the money? Freddie already gave me one thousand." Hostile as she had always been, Sam forgot to realize that, it was Carly she was talking to, not a rich entrepreneur. **_

"_**Sam what happened to all the revenue from our web show we had given you?"  
>"Spent it all."<strong>_

_**Carly sat there wide-eyed, "Everything," it took her 'everything' to believe it, but then she remembered, this was Sam, not Freddie, or Kelsey a school mate.**_

"_**Nearly everything but seven hundred dollars," Sam's hand shook and she couldn't believe what she was telling Carly. Never, in a million years, had she wanted to be in this position. Where her mother had been years ago. Sam took an inhale of steam from a fresh cup of coffee that another young college student had poured into her cup. **__Black, __**she thought,**__ just how I like it.___

_**Carly shook her head in wonder, why did Sam need a thousand then? "Can't you raise three hundred?" **_

"_**I told you, I need a thousand, in cash."**_

"_**What do you plan on doing with that seven hundred then?" Carly judgmentally let out a deep sigh at this thought. Utterly dull looking, Carly had become, never changing, just like a winter in the arctic. She started to notice that Sam was dozing off from lack of sleep. Snapping in front of her face Carly uttered to Sam, "seriously Sam pay attention, what are you doing with it?"**_

"_**Buy something nice."  
>"Why do you always have to buy something nice for yourself? It's starting to bring you down and in return, now you're in debt and you're going to buy something else nice? No Sam you need to use that money to keep you out of prison."<strong>_

"_**It's for Freddie."**_

_**Carly fell silent and Sam stood up, ready to leave. When Carly tried to apologize Sam just shook her head and whispered whatever. A week later hanging around Freddie's neck was a necklace, and most importantly, a flash drive.**_

If only he would let Carly's eyes see the contents then maybe Carly would have known how important it was. Carefully observing the coffee table in front of her she found something, inevitably, after the whole memory that fore took in her head, to be in the shape of a flash drive. Quickly grabbing it from the table and looking into the small cryptic writing she found the words '_Forever_' to be the one word that would describe their contents.

Hopping over to the new improved pear computer the _Vroom_ Carly pressed on a tracking ball in which it woke the computer. Underneath a small capsule popped open and sucked up the contents inside of this drive. Opening it up, the computer nearly crashed when five hundred and twenty-nine different letters that were sent to Sam showed up.

" I guess they were madly in love," Carly whispered in awe, guilt, and some stricken sadness at the heart fulfilling letters that were found in _forever._


End file.
